Why did I Play this game?
by CodytheCat45
Summary: Fifteen year old John got a game from his friend, Jake. Jake seemed to act strange around him, then he just disappears into thin air. Now weird stuff is happening to John, like lights coming back on, water turning to blood, and a strange blue hedgehog with red and black eyes, leaving notes and other things around... No flames. Look for the sequal.
1. What the Fuck? What is this?

**Hey guys... uh... I'm kinda scared right now, because I just played Sonic .exe. If people say it isn't a scary game, don't believe them, believe me because it is. This is based off of a story that made this game even creepier. I'll leave a download link for the game at the end of the story. Well, here you guys go. This is Why did I Play this game? ******

Why? That is all I can think right now. Why did I play that game? Was it because I liked Sonic The Hedgehog? Did I want to play a scary game? I don't have an answer. All I can see in my mind are these midnight black eyes with crimson red glowing dots in the middle. I'm trapped. Trapped in this game, forever to be tortured by a small, evil, blue hedgehog.****

_(Flashback: 2 days ago)_****

"Hey, John.", a voice said, right behind me.****

"WAAAAAAAAA!", I jumped out of my seat, falling to the carpeted floor with a loud thud. I looked up to see who it was and saw my friend Jake, rolling around, laughing his ass off.****

"What the hell, man! Don't scare me like that!", I shouted at him. Right when I said that, the computer screen on which I was sitting in front of started getting static and a loud booming sound came from the speakers. "DAMN IT, JAKE! I almost had it!" He just laughed even harder to the fact that the Slender man just caught me. I had 7 out of 8 pages!****

"I'm... Sorry. HAHAHA! Just seeing the look on your face was hilarious.", Jake said, trying to get all of the laughs out of his system. He then held up his hand and right there was a CD case. I raised an eyebrow and asked,"What's this?" I looked at Jake and I swore for a second, his irises turned red, and then back to his regular green.****

"Oh, this? It's a game that I thought you should try out. It's a bit scary, let me tell you." Jake said, a grin appearing on his face. "Really, which one?" I said, reaching out for the case. He gave it to me and said,"See for yourself." I opened the CD case and saw a disk with the words ' ' on it in blood red ink. What is this game about? I then raised my head back up at Jake to ask about the game, but when I looked up, he wasn't there. It was like he didn't come in my room. What the hell? ****

"Jake? Dude?" I asked, looking around my room. I looked in my closet, in my bathroom, and under my bed. Still no sign of Jake ever being here. I looked at the game that he gave me and then at my computer that had the Slender game still running. '_Ah, what the hell, why not_.' I thought, quitting the game and putting the disk in and installing it. ****

I decided to shut the lights off so it would be even scarier. I mean, come on, how can Sonic the Hedgehog be scary? All of a sudden, the lights just came back on. '_Didn't I just turn them off?_**' **I thought as I went to turn the lights back off. As I did that, I thought I saw a figure at the end of the hallway. It looked a lot like Classic Sonic, but with glowing red eyes. When I closed my eyes and opened them, he was gone. '_Must be my mind playing tricks on me._**' **I thought to myself. I turned around and closed the door.****

I clicked on the game to start it and it asked "**Are you sure, John? Are you sure that you want to play?****" '**_How did it know my name? Should I play this game?_**' **I started getting nervous. Who even made this game? I clicked yes and the game started up. First came the regular Sonic the Hedgehog intro, him coming up and then wagging his finger back and forth with the classic jingle. At the end of the intro, an image appeared for a second and then disappeared, which disturbed me. The water was like blood, the mountain range seemed like it was crumbling, the 'Sega 1991' had changed to 'Sega 666', the ring above the banner was rusted and flaky, and Sonic, oh god, his eyes had changed to black with red glowing dots. Could that have been the same thing from before? I shook off that thought and returned to the game.****

The menu popped up and there were 3 save files. But, two of them were locked. The saves had one character each: Tails, Knuckles, and, to my surprise, Eggman or Dr. Robotnik. I had one thought: '_Did Jake give me a hacked game?_**' **The music that played in the back was starting to scare me even more, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Anyway, I chose Tails, and it remained quiet for about 5 seconds until I got this very creepy Kefka laugh, then the screen turned to black. I didn't know what was happening, until the level started with the classic level screen: Hill, Act one. Tails showed up looking a bit, how should I put it, nervous. The music did the same thing that the save file music did, but it was different. It was a like a happy melody, but in reverse and slower.****

I pressed the right arrow key and Tails started moving forward through the level. The level looked like the regular Green Hill Zone level, green and lush as it is. The thing was, the ground was completely flat, no hills or anything. I kept walking until something caught my eye: a rabbit laying on the ground, with it's limbs ripped off, dead. Now, Tails had a worried look on his face, while I, myself, had a horrified look. What the hell is this? I made Tails walk even farther, and I saw things even more horrifying: squirrels hanging in trees by what looked like their entrails, acting as nooses, and ducks laying on the ground with their eyes gouged out and their throats slit. '_What could have done this?_**'**, I thought, with my hands trembling. As I was moving, the music stopped, just absolute silence.

After walking for a minute or so, I saw Sonic with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. Tails looked happy and then started walking towards him slowly and as he did that, faint static started hissing in my ears. The static grew louder at Tails' every step, and I felt tempted to tell him to get away from Sonic. Right before Tails touched Sonic, he opened his eyes, showing completely BLACK syrilla with GLOWING red irises. I jumped a bit when the computer screen went black and silent.

****I kept looking at the screen and thought,'_What in the name of god was that?_**' **I waited for about three seconds until white text appeared saying, **'****_Hello. Do you want to play with me?'_**I swore that I could hear that echoing in my ears, right when the text disappeared and the next level started, this time saying; Hide and Seek. Now I was at the Angel Island level in Sonic 3, but everything was on fire.

Up until this point, I had no idea what was going on, even with Tails looking at me with a terrified expression on his face. Tails seemed to pointing to the right, so I made him go forward in that direction. I walked for about eight seconds until, I jumped as Sonic started appearing all over the screen with that creepy Kefka laugh. Then, the drowning jingle started playing, and Sonic appeared a little ways from behind Tails and he had this INSANE grin on his face, as if he was enjoying this. The scary thing was that he was FLYING, I mean, actually flying, looking like Metal Sonic, but it was just him.

I made Tails move the fastest that he could go, but he caught me right when the jingle stopped, and disappeared, leaving Tails to curl up into a ball and weep. I used this time to think this over. '_What the hell is this? This is not just wrong, this is plain screwed up! Also, What happen to Son-_**' **Just as I thought Sonic's name, he appeared RIGHT in front of Tails, while Tails was poking his head out. Sonic then lunged at him and the screen cut to black, following with a scream that made me jump out my seat and fall to the floor. I stood back up and stared at the screen that now said "**You're too slow. Want to try again?****" **OK, what the hell just happened? Did Sonic just murder Tails? He couldn't have. They're best friends, right?

**So, what do you think so far? I'll be back with the second chapter in a bit. So, Peace out guys. I'll see you next time.**

**P.S. Here's the download link for the game:** ?05314n4pfc0...


	2. Chapter 2: Blood in my plumbing? And

**Hello, everybody. I am back with the second chapter. I know, Sonic killed Tails, I had the same reaction. This is why Sonic is not one of my favorite characters, that and a whole bunch of reasons. Anyway, here's chapter two of Why did I Play this game? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Blood in my plumbing? And... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!**

** '**_I need to take a break, this is just too freaky._**' **I got up to go to the bathroom. I turned the light on and, well, you know. After I did so, I went to the sink and washed my hands and looked in the mirror, staring at my face. My brownish-green hair brushed straight, my whiskered face after shaving so many times, my brown rimmed glasses covering my completely black eyes, and the huge scar that comes down my right eye and down to my chin. I then looked at the little pool of water that was in the sink and brought my hands down into it. Raising them up, I noticed something. The water had turned blood red. I looked up at the mirror and was horrified. Behind me was a figure that looked like Sonic that was in the game. I turned around and he wasn't there, only a bloody note that said,

_**John,**_

_**You should keep playing.**_

I picked up the note and the paper, I shouldn't call it paper, felt like human skin, and noticed that there was more on the back.

_**Or, are you scared yet?**_

_**Will you keep playing, or will you give in?**_

_**You choose what happens next...**_

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!", I yelled out into the open, angry at who was doing this. If it's Jake, then I am never hanging out with him again. I looked at the sink again and the water was once again clear. I look at my hands, and no blood, which creeps the fuck out of me. '_Am I going insane? But, it was so... real, I guess._' I turned the light off in the bathroom and closed the door, walking away and back to computer.

Shaking the mouse a bit, the computer came out of sleepmode, and started the game back up, right at the save file menu. Tails wasn't in the character box anymore, he was in the TV box that had red static going around it. His appearance made me both saddened and shocked at the same time. Tails' fur was a midnight black and gray, his eyes were red and barely open, and he had an anguished look on his face. If I had any way to talk with Jake, I would ask him more about this game and tell him what the fuck.

I had to turn around and calm down a bit. The sweat was going down my chin and running over my glasses. Pulling them off and wiping my face, I turned around and chose Knuckles the Echidna. Five seconds later, that laugh again, except more clearer, like Sonic doing a really creepy, evil, cackle. The screen cut to black and then showed a message that said, "**YOU CAN'T RUN**"

The level then started up, showing Knuckles in something like the Scrap Zone with the background the same as the save menu. Red, cloudy, and disgusting all the way around. The music was the same as when you beat Pokey in Earthbound, exept, slower and extended. Inside the tubes below looked to be blood, and Knuckles seemed... disturbed. I pressed the right arrow key and he started moving forward at a quick rate. "I can't run you say. Well, look right now, cause I can bi-" Just as I said that, the screen flickered with static.

I jumped as that happened and the static stopped. It seemed like everything was ok, but Knuckles seemed to be a lot more terrified, kinda like Tails was with the Angel Island level, but more or less. I kept going forward and more static started appearing, and Knuckles' expresion changed more and more. The last time it did, I almost gagged at what I saw. The floor had been covered in a layer of blood and, some of the pipes seemed to have burst. The music started quieting down as well, making me get goosebumps up and down my arms. Knuckles kept running until the music died out completely and Sonic just appeared infront of him. Sonic's fur seemed a lot dirtier and his black and red eyes had started bleeding.

The screen cut to static until another message showed up, this time saying, "**FoUNd yOU!**" '_What the hell did he mean by that? Sonic found Knuckles already?_' The screen went to static again and went back to where it was left off. Sonic appeared behind Knuckles, surrounded by what looked like dark blue fog. I pressed the left key and made Knuckles try to hit him, but right as soon as it was about to hit, Sonic dissapeared, and came up to Knuckles from behind. '_What the fuck?_' I tried the same trick again, and Sonic did it again. I tried making Knuckles run in the opposite direction, but I seemed to hit an invisble wall.

"_**As I said before, you can't run...**_" a voice interupted my thoughts. It sounded like a croaky, deep voice, but still had Sonic's carefree tone to it. Suddenly, Knuckles fell to his knees, grabbed his head, and started crying. Sonic just stood there, lurking over him, with that huge, menacing grin that he gave Tails before -.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" the game screamed before the screen cut to black. The chair that I was sitting in swung around, and I actually screamed myself for what I was face to face with, or, I guess that I should say... the blood covered muzzles of Tails and Knuckles that looked at me, speaking seven words that started making me shed tears:_ Why did you give us to him_? I turned around on the screen: _**So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree?**_

I turned back around, and they weren't there any more, but my bathroom started giving off an errie red glow. I stood up and started inching my way towards the door. As I got closer to the doorknob, the glow started getting brighter, making my room become darker, almost to a shade of gray. I stood right infront of the door, putting my hand on the door. The room suddenly looked like all the life was sucked out of it, everything was pitch-black, with a white outline. I twisted the knob and flung the door open and found something very...peculiar.

An orb the size of a softball was floating in my bathroom. It glowed a deep, crimson red, making everything seem blood covered. Out of curiousity, I reached my hand out slowly, to touch it. My index finger poked it, and it started floating towards my hand. I tried to pull my hand away, But it wouldn't budge, actually, I couldn't even feel it! '_GETAWAY, GETAWAY, GETAWAY!_' I screamed in my head, as that... thing kept coming towards me. It finally landed in my palm and, I guess that it felt like I was holding a water balloon, except, a lot softer than one. I heard a voice in my head that made a tear go down my face. "_I forgive you for what you did, and please, if at any cost, KILL SONIC. He was like an older brother to me, but no more. He is like the devil himself. Take this, and you will have the knowlage of what I have created and more. Thank you..._" "_You bet... Tails_.", I thought on my own and said my thanks to him, and the next thing that I did was KINDA freaky.

I put the orb to my mouth and I bit down into it. Yes, you could say that I ate Tails' soul. It didn't really have a taste, it felt kinda chewing gum. But, when I swallowed, the texture felt really smooth. I finished it and... I felt alittle strange, like my body started itching and my bones started feeling rubbery. All of a sudden, the faucets in the bathroom started turning on and instead of water, blood came out. My body started giving a yellow glow off and, I started getting a huge headache. It felt like I was getting hit over and over with a baseball bat, made from steel. I fell down to my knees and groaned in agony, as the yellow aura got brighter and brighter. Then, I screamed out and a white flash of light went off and the last thing I saw before I sucumbed to the darkness, was a orange, two tailed fox, smiling down at me, and giving me a thumbs up.

**Whew. That took a bit out of me. Oh man, John just got some help from a fallen comrade, and freaky shit is boiling up (I don't know why I said that.) Well, thank you for reading this, I might get the third chapter up and going in about 2 weeks. This is CodytheCat45 signing off. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: What the Hell Happened

**Hello, and sorry about the long wait, a Robotics competition, schoolwork, and my bad Computer Applications grade got in the way. Here's third and final chapter of Why did I Play this game? OK, three things: it is the final chapter of this story, but not of the series. **

** , I plan to make a series out of this.**

** will be 3 stories. So, this is the prologue, meaning that there are two sequels.**

**Also, feel free to comment on this as well. It really helps out a lot. Any way, enough talking. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 3: What the Hell Happened to my Arm!?**

Darkness. That was all that I could see, completely nothing in front of me, but empty space. All of the sudden, I felt my body floating in, I don't know what you would call it, blood or some other type of thick liquid. I then saw an eerie pair of black and red eyes looking down at me, as if I was an ant to them. I knew they belonged to: Sonic the Hedgehog. I heard a dark, echoing voice say, "**If you think that will help you defeat me, then you are wrong! I! AM! GOD!**" A faint voice in the distance then started saying my name, calling out to me, "_..hn.. ..ohn.. John.. JOHN!_"

I sat straight up and felt my face covered in a very wet substance. I reached my hand and rubbed my head and I pulled away a blood covered hand. Actually, looking around, I found my whole bathroom was covered in it. Except my mirror, it was spotless. I went up to the mirror and... what the! What happened to me? I now had black fox ears on the top of my head, a big, black, fluffy, white-tipped tail, and my eyes were now a very dark blue. '_Alright, calm down, dude. This can't be real, your just tripping balls right now.' "__Sorry John, but no, you aren't. This is still real._"

I heard Tails voice like, as if it was right beside me, but when I turned my head, nothing was there. "_Yo, I'm inside your head, dummy._"

'_What the? Tails? How the hell are you talking to me?!_', I thought, hoping that this was the way that I could talk to him.

"_I can talk to you by using telepathy. But, it is complicated. I'll talk on other subjects another time with you. Now, because you ate my soul, you have my intellect, remember?_', he replied back, along with giving me a question as well. I thought back and, well, he was right. I felt like right now that I could build about 8 small robots right now. Replying, I said, or rather thought, '_Yeah, you're right. Besides, why is this all happening? What happened to So-_'

"_Sonic?… well...uh... I'll tell you later._" Tails interrupted me. He seemed a little uneasy about that topic. If he wanted to talk about it at a later time, then that was fine by me. "_But right now, you need to finish that game that happens to be in your room. I'll tell you then afterwords._" I had to agree with him. I still needed to finish one level: Dr. Robotnic. "_Alright, I'll be right back._" I slowly made my to the door and looked to see if anything else happened other than my bathroom getting a makeover in God-knows-who's blood. The doorknob seemed to be alright, so I grabbed it, and twisted it, slowly opening the door, inch by inch.

Everything was still in it's weird black and white color from before. Everything except the computer screen, which was still on for an odd reason. The game was still running as well. I went up to the monitor, sat in the chair, and hit the space bar. I felt a sharp pain in my backside, until I realized that I sat on my tail. Seriously, it hurt like hell. Then, guess who's voice comes up. This time, it felt as if Sonic was right beside me when he did that laugh. I shook it off and kept on playing. The title came up and only said '**…**'

The level started and Robotnic just stood in what seemed like a corridor with the blood-stained stone being a dark blue and a curtain in the top a deep purplish-red color, moving every 3 seconds. He seemed like he was trying to cover something up, as if he was the cause of, well, you-know-who's little accident. I pressed the right arrow key and he started moving forward. I forgot that I was in a bit of a scared mode, and laughed at how he ran. He looked like a red and black walrus with big yellow fangs and a huge bushy mustache. Robotnic came across some stairs and went down them. Right as he got off of the stairs, the color pallet changed. The blueish purple turned into a bright crimson red, and the torches on the walls turned to an eerie, pale blue. Robotnic seemed more unnerved by this, seeming like he was sweating.

He came across another set of stairs, yet this one seemed longer than the other ones. During the trip down, I had a feeling that Sonic was going to appear behind Robotnic and push him down, making him have all his bones break, his body torn apart from the speed of the fall. Luckily, when he got down them, he was fine until, the colors changed yet again, this time to a very midnight black and the flames turned black as well. Robotnic seemed terrified out of his wits, and heck, I was getting goosebumps running up and down my arms again. Robotnic kept going forward and about 8 seconds later, Sonic appeared right in front of him, and the screen filled with static.

_So, is that it? No more, just static and, pretty soon something is going to come UUUPP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_, I was totally freaked out on what appeared on the screen. It was like what I saw before in my little blackout session, two gigantic, midnight black eyes with red dots in the middle, just without the rest. Sonic had the creepiest grin ever on the face of the Earth, his teeth a very dull yellow, with bits of flesh in between, as if he was eating something, or some one. His fur seemed like it was matted down with blood, the blood from his eyes now seemed to be gushing. That wasn't the worst of it, because right above him, were the same words he said to me: I AM GOD!

The screen flickered once more, nearly scaring the crap out of me as well, and Sonic laughed at me. Suddenly, the computer screen, it seemed to be rippling, like if someone threw a stone into a pond. A hand then reached out and came out of said screen and tried to grab me. I jumped back and got out of the way from it's reach. I got a quick glance at it before it started coming towards my direction. The hand seemed holographic, but blood-stained and ripped up. It glowed a deep cyan color as well.

I ran out of my room and into my hallway, running past my little brother as well. "Sorry David, but I need to get out of here!" He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, before I turned around after hearing a loud SQUELSH. There, lying on the ground in pieces, was my 13 year old brother, bits of him stuck to the wall and on me as well. I felt a rush of emotions running through me: anger, sadness, but the biggest feeling that flowed through me: rage.

"DAVID!" I stared at the holographic entity in front of me and clenched my fists. _This thing... it killed him. It murdered him.. SONIC! _I turned my back to the scene behind, ran downstairs to the kitchen, and out the back door. Looking back, I saw that the ghostly hand was right on my tail,so I pushed myself, running faster than usual. Eventually, that damn hand made me go back into the house and I bumped into my parents. _No, not them. Please, just not my par-_. A sickening crunch echoed in my ears, as I watched the rest of my family get murdered, by the one thing that had been chasing me for the last couple of minutes. "MOM! DAD! NOOO!" I yelled, while tears streamed down my face.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Sonic's voice cut through my mind and scared the holy hell out of me. His voice was now clear to me, and how it sounded was very, very scary. It had a dark, nightmare-ish growl, but also sounded like a used car salesman mixed together. **"What are you going to do now? Your parents are dead, same as your brother, and your friend, Jake. He was fun to play around with."** What the fuck did he mean by that? Wait a minute, my eyes widened even more at this little fact: Is Sonic both a pedophile and... OH GOD! He laughed once more before saying, **"Now, are you ready?"**

_Shit! _I narrowly dodged the damned hand as it came crashing down on the place where I had once been standing, splintering the wooden floor. '_Tails! What the hell should I do?_' No answer. '_Tails?!_' The hand came down on me and grabbed my wrist. '_TAILS!_' I was mentally screaming at the orange, two tailed fox. There was still no answer from him. Did he just abandon me here to be killed by an insane, red eyed, blue hedgehog. **"Got ya."**

The spectral limb gave a hard tug, and I started flying up the stairs, past my little brother's corpse, and back into my room. I saw the computer monitor, and thought, '_Is this the way that I'm going to die? By going head first through a computer? Well, every gamers dream._' As I got closer to my death, I noticed that the hand was actually continuing through the screen, meaning the monitor was like a doorway, or a...portal? My question was answered as I felt my body felt like it went through a vacuum, and out the other end. I felt most of my bones crack under the immense pressure, I couldn't breathe at all either, which added to the agonizing pain.

When I got to the other side, I looked up and saw a horrifying sight. The ground was covered in a thick layer of dark gray ash, the sky was a blood-red color with the clouds being a light gray. The lake that I was near was surprisingly crystal-clear. The trees were all blood-stained and had various body parts littered around or on them.

"_Looks like he still cares about nature, to a certain extent. Alright, TAILS! TALK TO ME, YOU FURRY BASTARD!_" I mentally screamed the last part out to the damn fox kit that has been ignoring me for five minutes while I was getting chased by this... thing.

"_Jesus, John, you didn't have to yell._" Finally, he responded.

"_I've been yelling at you for the last five minutes, god dammit." _I now have a bad feeling about doing this little task. "_Listen, it looks like Sonic's hand has caught me. And now, by the looks of it, I'm-_" "_Now you're in Mobius?_"

My eyes widened at this. This is Mobius, the home of all the Sonic characters? Yikes, somebody call a maid. "OK_, I have an idea. When 'his' hand gets to the cliff side, it will short-out and you will have to grab on to the ledge and pull yourself up._" "Cliff side_? What do you-" _I looked up and, well, he was partially right. The spectral limb just vanished and I was at the ledge. Now I just seemed to be falling out of the sky. Wait, WHAT!

"_TAILS! Why not tell me to grab now, BEFORE THE DAMN HAND FUCKING FLICKERS OUT!" _ I swear, this fox is going to be the death of me.

My hand latched on to a rocky edge, cutting it as I slid across. The blood dripped down my arm as I tried to straighten myself along the sharp, jagged cliff side. I dug my fingers into the soil and prayed for fucking Jesus to save me. It didn't help, the soil gave way, and I started to fall.

"NO! I, will not, DIE LIKE THIS!", I screamed. Suddenly, I threw my right arm out and red ghostly hand came out and stretched to the top of the cliff and latched on to something up there. I then found myself shooting upwards and on the cliff side.

"_John, what the hell did you just do?_" "_I don't know. But that was FUCKING awesome._" Looking at my arm, what was there made me jump and want rip it off. From the top of my shoulder, to the tips of my fingers, it had become demonic. The skin had turned to a midnight black armor that had little spikes going up it and one big spike at the elbow. There were spots where there was none and in place creeped me out. A dark red energy filled these spots. My fingers had becomed clawed as well. My leather jacket now had a ripped pattern at the shoulder as well. What the hell, it looked like I had Nero's Devil Bringer from DMC4, instead of it going to the shoulder.

"AAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed out. "_Tails, what the hell happened to my arm? You better start explaining some things before I find a test subject for this damn thing!_"

"_Alright, but before we do so, we need to get somewhere safe. Head to my workshop, it's close by. There also might be some survivors._"

I got up and looked up at the blood like sky. "Something tells me that this is only the beginning. Well, you know what they say:' The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step." And with that, I took mine.

To be Continued...

** Well there we go. For those asking about John's appearance, I will put the OC sheet up on my Bio, so don't worry. And for the Devil Bringer thing, it is one of my favorite things in the Devil May Cry series. Stay tuned for the Next in this series.**

**This is CodytheCat45 signing off.**

**Peace!**


End file.
